FF7 Heaven's Angels
by MonkPrincess
Summary: What happens when two rapid ff7 fans get stucked into the very game they love? It changes everything....Sephiroth(with a hot british accent i might add) is now the savior of the world and Aeris...we'll she's a stupid head anyway...It's funny! I promise!


It has come to my attention that this story needs an intro, just because. Now we all know Final Fantasy is the bestest game EVER...but does it have the best Fanfics? That is what Cary and I are trying to prove...or not. Anyway FF7 ROCKS! And on with the story..  
  
"Aenne!! Aenne!!" Cary whined, turning around in her twirly chair. "Help me! I can't get past the ladder it's so confusing!" She pouted. Cary had been stuck on this ladder for the past month or so and now her friend Aenne was over and could possibly help.  
  
"I'm coming." Aenne responded, standing from the couch. "I'm coming." She made her way over to the computer that Cary sat at, whimpering. She looked down at the screen and observed Cary's doings. "Didja press the enter button?" Aenne asked bluntly.  
  
"Yeah.." Cary trailed off thinking off the many-a times she had in fact pressed the enter button. "It won't work.."  
  
"Let me try." Aenne suggested. Cary kindly got out of the swirly chair, which Aenne soon took over. "This is how you do it." Aenne pressed the buttons so little Cloud could walk to the ladder and find his way to the City of the Ancients. When she pressed the enter button..nothing happened. "Eh!? That's strange."  
  
"I know! It won't work!" Cary lamented.  
  
"Hmmm." Aenne pondered about what she had done wrong. She had learned from the best Nintendo Gods (aka her brother and his friends) about every video game there is to know and ff7 was no exception. It was her most loved game and yet she could not even pass this simple task. That darn ladder!! After countless efforts, Aenne's patience grew thin. "Darn it!!! Why is this not working!?!" With rage, Aenne started typing in different keys.hoping something would happen. Well, something did happen that the two girls had least expected; they were sucked into the video game..  
  
FF7 Heaven's Angels  
  
The girls had fallen from the sky and onto a very hard surface. They quickly got up dusting themselves off and glancing around at these new surrounding. They found themselves on a green grassy field.  
  
"Uhhh..." Cary looked out upon the meadow.  
  
"WE ARE IN THE GAME!!!!!" Aenne shouted ecstatically. One of her many dreams was coming true. "OMG! CARY!!" She grabbed a hold of Cary and spun her around. "This is possibly the happiest day of my life!! I can't believe it! We are actually in Final Fantasy 7!"  
  
"You mean..." Cary asked.  
  
Aenne nodded slyly.  
  
"My sexy cloud!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And my brudder!"  
  
"Oh yes! Sexy Sephiroth!!  
  
While Cary and Aenne were drooling and dreaming of there loves a crowd of people formed in the distance...  
  
"Hey look there are two girls over there!" Cloud said to his fellow traveling buddies.  
  
"That's what they appear to be." Tifa agreed with him.  
  
"Yo!! You can't trust 'em!! Dey could be the enemies!" Barret shouted at the group.  
  
"So." Yuffie stated. "At least we can steal from them!" She grinned and rubbed her hands together in satisfaction.  
  
"I think we should go check it out." Cait Sith offered.  
  
"Yes, they could be allies with some information." Vincent loomed in the back of the group with Red13 at his side.  
  
"It's settled then!!" Cid roared. "Let's go!!" Cid ran off waving his lance in the air. He charged to the two blondes at a rapid speed, the rest following after.  
  
Cary saw something approaching and stopped rejoicing. "What's that?"  
  
Aenne turned her head. "Uhh...bad guys?"  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" The girls' screams mixed in with Cid's battle cries as they stood there very nervous and very afraid.  
  
"Stop that!" Cloud said as he saw the smaller blond jump into the arm's of the other who looked utterly confused.  
  
"What?" Tifa asked as she looked at the way Cloud was eyeing the up in the air blond, she didn't like it one bit. With that she stuck her nose in the hair as her long brown hair swayed with the movements of her head.  
  
"I suppose you're right." Vincent said as he took a seat on a near by rock.  
  
"Man I am craving some stealing!" Yuffie said as she began to sneak past cloud only to be stopped by Barrett's somewhat hand, but it was a gun because of his past, that is very very sad may I add, I mean come on! It wasn't his fault! Stupid logs!!!  
  
"Hold on you guys, we are with you!" Aenne said as she dropped Cary to the ground, causing a large dust cloud to appear before the others. "RUN!" Aenne screamed as she saw they were distracted.  
  
Cary coughed as she saw her friend running the other way. "HEY!" Cary screamed as she realized that she had been officially ditched, even though it was not national ditch Cary day, that is November 30th. "Where are you going?!" Cary said as she stood and began to run after the star track team member.  
  
"If there is one thing you learn from playing FF7, never let them catch you!" Aenne said as she ran quicker leaving Cary in the dust.  
  
"Ohhhh...." Cary thought as she continued running while scratching her chin. It was true, every time the people talked to them they ended up dieing.  
  
"After them!" Red whatever barked as he began to run, and since he is on all fours it was much easier for him to run much faster and so soon enough he caught up to Cary who was so horribly out of shape since she stopped swimming.  
  
"CARY!" Aenne screamed as she saw the ugly red-dog thing attack her friend she ran back and kicked Red whatever with a ninja kick that he would never forget.  
  
"Wow! GO AENNE!" Cary said as she jumped up and down while clapping her hands together.  
  
"Man she took him out with one kick!" Tifa said astonished.  
  
"Yo Red yous ok?" Barret asked as he walked up to his fallen partner.  
  
"Yes, but I don't understand where her power came from." Red said as he stood to his paws and wavered slightly.  
  
"They may be valuable assets to the team as we continue." Vincent said in a low voice as they all walked up to the two out of breath girls.  
  
"I think that the blond one that looks older might that can actually run but the other one will be excess baggage." Cid said as he placed his trident over his shoulder.  
  
"You mean like Cait Sith?" Yuffie said as she pointed at the stupid character that made it so hard for them to beat that one part in the game that was hard and it was mean!!!  
  
"What?" Aenne asked as she stood and brushed herself off.  
  
"Would you like to join us?" Tifa asked smiling.  
  
"YEA! Sephi here we come!" Aenne said as she smiled in return.  
  
"How did you know about Sephiroth?" Cloud asked astonished.  
  
"I dunno...." Aenne said as she scratched the top of her head.  
  
"Well what are we going to do about that one?" Cid said as he began to poke Cary's side with the trident.  
  
"OUCH!" Cary said as she grabbed her side that had been maliciously poked at her entire life.  
  
"Well we can leave her here." Tifa said as she clung to Cloud's arm.  
  
"No we can't do that! She is my brain twin!" Aenne said as she hugged a misty Cary.  
  
"We can leave you and then steal from her and abandon her!" Yuffie said excited.  
  
"No we can't do that!" Cloud said as he broke away from Tifa's grasp and walked over to Cary who was still looking at the ground. "Will you come with us?" He asked quietly.  
  
Cary looked up at the mass of Cloud that was Cloud. As the background faded away to black his hair drew so gently in the slight breeze. Almost out of nowhere a sly look came on his face as the song, 'lets get it on' began to echo in the abyss, following shortly after was a disco ball that made the moment a true drooling experience. Suddenly his purple whatever outfit was replaced with a white dress shirt that was so continently unbutton and blowing away from his with the wind that had picked up. He ran his fingers through his gorgeous blond hair as his body moved back and forth to the beat.  
  
Aenne snapped at her friend seeing that she was in daze. Cary though was refusing to give up her wonderful daydream and Cloud was staring at the fantasizing Cary oddly. Aenne then realized that there was only one way to get Cary to come back to the video game earth, steal one of her men.....  
  
"Oh I love you too Vegeta..." Aenne said as she swooned by the tree.  
  
Cary instinctively picked up on the sound of her man's name and ran to Aenne and grabbed the collar of her shirt and brought her other fist back, ready to punch. "WHAT?!" Cary screamed as she realized what Aenne had been saying about one of her men.  
  
"Wow, her battle aura went up about ten times." Cloud said in amazement.  
  
"Well she might be a powerful asset too...." Barret said as he stroked his gun.  
  
"Yea I guess." Tifa said annoyed as all the boys eyed the two.  
  
"Anyway, time to help, go team." Aenne said as Cary's eye took on the famous DBZ eye twitch. "I was joking! I just wanted to get you back!" Aenne cried.  
  
"Ok!" Cary said as she put her friend down. "But don't you ever, ever do that again!" Cary said as she imitated Y2J.  
  
"Are you ok Cary?" Cloud asked as he ran to her side.  
  
Cary looked up at his and simply stared with a strange look on her face, the one when she met Joey, rar....  
  
"I feel loved." Aenne said sarcastically.  
  
"Here I know how you feel." Cait Sith said as he walked closer to Aenne.  
  
"Stay away you freak!!!" Aenne said as she began to whack his head with her shoe. "DIE DIE DIEEEEE!"  
  
"It's about time someone did that!" Yuffie said as she came and aided Aenne in her assault.  
  
"HURRAY!" The remaining cast members said as they began to beat up the stupid person! Well it wasn't even a person I mean a stupid stuffed animal I mean what is up with that!?  
  
"Cary?... Here let's break the ice, where do you go to school?" Cloud said as he placed his hand on her shoulder making her melt.  
  
"You're hot." Cary said with out thinking.  
  
"What?" Cloud asked as Cary snapped back into reality.  
  
"My school...." Cary said sheepishly as she made up excuses, you get good at that after SMA.  
  
"Where's that?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Gorgiousville....." Cary snapped back into her guilty but for his own good phase.  
  
"Man I have heard of that place!" Cloud replied smiling.  
  
"You have?" Aenne and Cary replied astonished.  
  
"What classes did you have there?" Cid asked getting into the conversation.  
  
"We don't want to talk about it." Cary said as she bit her lip.  
  
"It's ok." Cloud said as he hugged a somewhat fake distressed Cary.  
  
"RUN!" Aenne said as she saw the look on Cary's face.  
  
"What?" Red loser asked as he looked at Aenne who plugged her ears.  
  
With a mighty breath Cary squealed in the loudest voice anyone had heard before as she jump up and down in Cloud's arm's. "Sexy sexy man hugging me!!!!" Cary rejoiced as Tifa shot evil glares in their direction.  
  
"Next to Sephiroth...." Aenne muttered.  
  
"What did you say about my brudder!?" Cary inquired, looking up at her friend.  
  
"Nothing at all....but maybe we should find out where we are...." Aenne pondered. And the only reason she wanted to know was to find out how far away they were from that sexy evil man!  
  
"I could tell you-" Cait Sith started but was soon cut off by Cary and Aenne.  
  
"No that's ok!" Aenne spoke down to the little ball of fluff.  
  
"So...Cloud...." Cary peered deep into his glowing green mako eyes. "Where exactly are we?"  
  
"Well we are right outside this little digging town....we are trying to locate the City of the Ancients." He informed the girls.  
  
"Have you gotten the harp?" Aenne questioned, with her high intellect of FF7.  
  
"Harp?" Yuffie ears perked up. "Is that something we can steal?"  
  
"Well...." Aenne started dispensing wisdom. "First we havta go back to the town and ask them to dig for us. Second, we have to climb the ladder...that we couldn't and got us in the game in the first spot.(dispensing a little too much information)  
  
"Game?" Vincent looked at Aenne.  
  
"Uhh...I mean this field. Yes, Yes that'll do...field." She talked to herself.  
  
"What Aenne means is that we must get this harp thingy so it'll let us get into the City..." Cary explained.  
  
"Wow!" Cloud said amazed. "You are so smart....I'm so glad your coming with us." He smiled at the now blushing Cary.  
  
"Hehehehe...." Cary laughed as she clung on to Cloud's arm and began to walk with the group. Well it wasn't really all a group cause Aenne was walking with Yuffie and laughing at Cait Sith, Red whatever was with Barret who was annoyed, Cid was with Tifa who was glaring at Cary and Vincent was all alone as usual, well so was Cait Sith but the difference is that if Vincent wanted to chill with someone he could cause he is kewl like that but Cait Sith, I think not!!!  
  
As the somewhat group continued the sun began to set in the background as they realized they were no where near the city and they all sat down exhausted, well Cary cause she was still outta shape.  
  
The view was gorgeous as the travelers/fighters looked at the natural wonder that gave the world life. It was so simple but it held such beauty that all agreed that it was more then breathtaking.  
  
Cloud and Cary sat on a near by little hill as they looked at the view. Both of them were a shade of yellow because of the retreating sun.  
  
"I don't know what we are going to be up against but are you sure you can handle it?" Cloud said very serious.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine!" Cary smiled as she looked over at Cloud who looked at her and returned the sign of affection.  
  
"It's just, I don't know why but I feel like I have known you for a long time." Cloud said as he continued to look at Cary who was actually shorter then her man for the first time in a while.  
  
"Well I mean I have been playing the game for a long time but I got stuck at that ladder so I.... Oops." Cary said as she covered her mouth as she saw the puzzled look on Cloud's beautiful face.  
  
"Game?"  
  
"Well we better get back to camp!" Cary said as she ran back towards the tents and so conveniently ran into Tifa who was on her way to see Cloud.  
  
"Stay away from my man." Tifa said in the worst Latina accent Cary had ever heard. "Jeez! Who does she think she is Aeris?" The brunette muttered to herself.  
  
"Look!" Cary said a little loud. "I'm sorry I bumped into you! But! You never ever compare me to Aeris! EVER!!"  
  
"Wait...you don't like Aeris?" Tifa said stunned, she had though she was the only one! "Well that's good." But she quickly changed her mind back to hating Cary. "Still!! You stay away!!!"  
  
"Whatever." Cary walked off to find her buddy who had been talking with Yuffie the coolest ninja!  
  
"And that's how you steal material.." Yuffie finished her lecture.  
  
"It's that easy? COOL!!" Aenne thanked her new friend and then saw her buddy sad making her way over. "Cary!" She yelled over to her approaching friend. "Guess what! I learned how to steal.this is the coolest thing ever!! I'm in a video game! You're in a video game! COOL!!" Aenne noticed her hyperness was not totally helping Cary's pouting face. "Wuz wrong?"  
  
"It's Tifa." Cary said slightly lifting her eyes to meet Aenne's. "She thinks I'm stealing Cloud away from her.and she's all in a bad mood and yelled at me."  
  
"Well..uh.Cary." Aenne though of a way to put this nicely, but that failed. "You are."  
  
"What!?" Cary was totally oblivious.  
  
"Don't tell me that! I've seen you be all flirty with Cloud and he's all so totally falling for you.frankly I'm jealous!"  
  
"Really?" Cary suspected it, but she still wanted the official nod, which she got from her buddy. "Yay!" Cary then proceeded to do a happy dance about Cloud.  
  
"Sigh." Aenne sighed out loud, literally. "I wonder when I'll get my Sephi-sama? His gorgeous hair and his sexy mako eyes."  
  
"I'm sure we've all heard this speech about Sephiroth." Cary muttered as Aenne's wonderful imagination took her away from the real world.  
  
"Cary? Did you say something about Sephiroth?" Cloud asked. "Because you guys have mentioned him more that once now." He clenched his fists. "I swear if he's done anything else!!"  
  
"We know Cloud." Tifa said, gently putting her soft hands over his clenched ones, and looked sweetly into his eyes. "We will get him, don't worry."  
  
Seeing this, Cary went into a fit of anger, but was soon pushed away by Aenne and her love for Sephi. "Ya know!" She started her long speech. "Sephiroth was not really that bad at all, until he went crazy. I mean that poor man was tormented as a child and stupid Hojo preformed awful tests on him! He didn't even get to experience a nice life, all it was, was pain. I think I might go crazy too if that happened to me. Don't you just feel a tad bit sympathetic for him?"  
  
The FF7 group stared blankly at Aenne and her craziness. "But," Cloud trembled at this blasphemy. "But...but.but. It's Sephiroth! The bad guy!" He glared at the blonde.  
  
"Hey now, hey now." Aenne said, waving her arm. "That's harsh.."  
  
Cary nudged Aenne. "It'd stop that." She whispered to her friend.  
  
"Uh...well maybe-"  
  
"Maybe you should drop it. It's a very sensitive subject to Cloud." Tifa cut off Aenne, which made Aenne also go into a fit of anger. The brunette turned again to face her love. "I don't know about these girls anymore, they seem to know a lot about Sephiroth. What if they are working for him? We can't trust them." Cloud looked up at Tifa's worried eyes.  
  
"Tifa...you're wrong." Cloud kindly spoke. "Cary and her friend are not the enemies (thanx for not knowin' my name.) "  
  
"How do you know!?" Tifa yelled protectively, bringing attention to herself.  
  
"I don't know...I just have this feeling.."  
  
"That's what you're going on!? A feeling!?" By now Tifa was so upset, tear streamed down her face, soaking her long brown hair. She glanced once at him before she ran off.  
  
"Tifa."  
  
"AHEM!" Cary coughed a little too loud. "Not to intrude on anything, but.." She tried to cheer up her soon to be man, when Cloud fell to the ground. His hands shook violently and her covered his ears. "Cloud? Cloud are you ok? CLOUD!!!"  
  
"Cary!" Aenne ran over to her friend, who had run over to Cloud. "It's cool, don't worry about Cloud. He does this a lot. (lol..it's true)"  
  
"Yeh.." Cary sniffled. "But still..he's hurting."  
  
Aenne, realizing how important he was to her, just put her hand on her shoulder. "Go on then. Comfort him."  
  
As Cloud shook, Cary put her arms around him and hugged him close. The more violent the shakes got, the tighter Cary held on. She only whispered into his pale ears before Cloud came to. "Car.y." He glanced up at her before he fainted.  
  
"Not again buddy." Barret muttered, as he picked up Cloud from Cary's arms. Cloud was out, and he wouldn't return..well not until they got to Bone Village, at least. Since the strongest character was not functioning this was the perfect opportunity to level up. Cary was given materia, knuckles, and some nice mythril armor, while Aenne got attached to a nice long blade, sort of like Masamune, and also the black magic. They each got a couple of summons to accompany them, for boss fights.  
  
During the travel to Bone Village, Aenne noticed Cary was still upset and she consoled her friend. "Cary, yo, you've beaten the game! He doesn't die! Except Sephiroth." Aenne got all teary eyed. "Noo!! I don't think I can watch that!?"  
  
"But Cloud never did this at this part of it." Cary recollected, and she had been at that spot for a long long time(ladder, haha).  
  
"I know what you mean. I know this game like I know the back of my hand.and Cloud never did it during this time..Maybe since we are here it's changing the game. Then maybe Sephiroth won't die!!" Aenne got happier.  
  
".but maybe Cloud will.." Cary mumbled softly, no one hearing her.  
  
"Listen. Bone Village is close by.and then we can see the best scene in the whole game!!"  
  
"And Cloud will be sad!" Cary moped some more.  
  
"Yes, but then he'll get over it and fall in love with you.not that he already has."  
  
"Hey yous guys!!" Barret shouted. "Listen da village is only like a mile dat way.I'm gonna run ahead fer spiky ass here.I'll meetcha at da inn." And Barret literally ran off.  
  
Yuffie joined the two girls and started talking. "Listen now that Aeris and Tifa are gone, we are the only girls left. and we gotta stick together, for us and our sanity. And those boys.well they can get scary...especially at night..Cid talks in his sleep."  
  
"Yuffie! Get your ass back over here!" Cid shouted. "What the $%@# are you talkin' about me for!?!" The brunette thief went back over the tea man.  
  
"That's just weird.." Aenne commented. "I'm always Yuffie when I play..now I'm talking to her.."  
  
********  
  
"It's 'bout time yous guys got here! Since I gots here, Cloud woke up and now all he says is 'Cary, Cary, Cary'..i mean jeez."  
  
Cary instinctively ran into the inn room, and almost leapt onto Cloud's bed. "Cloud? I'm here!"  
  
"Cary!! It's you!!" He smiled enthusiastically. "I've missed you." Cloud put his hand on Cary's.  
  
"I've missed you too.." Cary smiled back at him.  
  
"Listen.." Blonde boy paused. "Has Tifa come back yet? I'm worried about her."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh.well I hope nothing happens to her..:"  
  
********  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Red 13 asked.  
  
"I dunno.it betta not take too much longer.we have to hurry up and stop Sephiroth and the Shinra."  
  
"HEY!! Let them be!!" Yuffie and Aenne yelled in unison.  
  
Cait Sith sat alone in the corner.cause he's stupid and Vince just watched the bunch.  
  
"We are back!" Cary shouted. "Let's get a move on!"  
  
"Let's go find the harp to save Aeris!" Cloud bounded out of the room. They ff7 gang formed together and walked out of the inn except Aenne and Cary.  
  
"Or we could not save Aeris." Cary muttered.  
  
"And watch Sephi kill her!!" Aenne's eyes light up with fire and she giggled evilly.  
  
"YAY!!" The two then happily marched out of the inn to join the others.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked as he heard the two muttering to one another and cheering.  
  
"Did you just say that Sephiroth was going to kill Aries?" Red whatever the stupid face said to the two girls who whistled and looked to the air.  
  
"Aenne, did you hear something?" Cary asked as she walked past the stupid wanna be kewl dawg.  
  
"No, did you Cary?" Aenne asked as she kicked him as she walked by.  
  
"No, lets go!" The two skipped ahead happily as they dissed and dismissed that stupid wannabe character!  
  
********  
  
Cary glared directly in front of her, her one greatest challenge lay ahead and it happened to be.the ladder. She kicked it, angrily. "Stupid ladder!!"  
  
"Cary." Cloud paused. "It's just a ladder.."  
  
"That you can't climb!!"  
  
Hearing all of this, Aenne burst out laughing. "This is great!!"  
  
"Cary.." Cloud pouted, his lower lip quivering. "How'd you know I was afraid of heights?" Aenne continued to laugh, and Cary just came up with more excuses. "Well you see in You're Hot Aenne and I took psychic classes were we learned how to predict futures and read people's minds."  
  
"Really!! I heard of those classes! Only the best of the best students get to take that! Wow! Cary you are so cool!" Cloud exclaimed, while Cary blushed.  
  
********  
  
"Alright I think I remember where it is." Aenne thought aloud as the tapped her finger against her chin. "If only I had my trusty player's guide..it's so much easy to move them with a joystick, instead of myself.."  
  
"We havta hurry!" Cloud pushed on. "It'll be nightfall soon, and we need to find Aeris as soon as possible!"  
  
"Cloud?" Aenne asked, raising an eyebrow (or at least trying).  
  
"Yeh?"  
  
"Do ya wan my help or not?"  
  
"..Yes." Cloud pouted.  
  
"Why doncha go...talk to.Cary maybe? She looks lonely sitting on that giant white skeleton.." Aenne frowned, slightly confused by what she was saying. Cloud nodded and walked off to have a cute little scene with Cary. (I would describe it and I might one day, but this co-author wants to hurry up and get to Sephiroth! The scene involved them cuddling and watching the rest of the sunset.and Cary still reassuring Cloud that everything would be great.)  
  
"Dig! Dig! Dig!" Barret shouted at the now mining men, who Aenne told where to dig. A few minutes of digging went, and a few more..and some more.the gang started singing campfire songs..until one lowly miner hit something. CLANG!!  
  
"I got something!!"  
  
Yuffie was the first to inspect the treasure followed by Aenne followed by the rest. "It's about #@$% TIME!!" Barret patted Aenne on the back. "I guess yous gots some luck."  
  
"Not as lucky as me!" Cait Sith voiced his opinion. Everyone turned around and glared at Mr. Ugly stuffed animal.  
  
"At least I'm not a traitor!" Aenne counterattacked, which made the whole group gasp, minus Cary and Cloud..they were still in there scene.."I mean to fortune telling that is!" Aenne laughed nervously. "I would have kept my job at the Gold Saucer." The blonde had thought she succeeded, and covered up her spoilers.but alas she failed.  
  
"How did you know that?" Vincent asked, lurking out of the shadows. "You weren't even here.are you feeling ill, maybe you-" Vin was cut off by Cid.  
  
"You are working with that @$#%&* Sephiroth! Tifa was right!"  
  
"Uhhh.." Aenne could just look stupid now. She had said too much and she had no way of backing out..she was going to be the traitor soon enough. And the only thing she could think of was Sephiroth.and he wasn't gonna help. She looked over at Cary, who was staring deeply into Cloud's pretty green mako eyes. (help Cary.) "Cary..help.." The blonde mumbled, but then though of a great idea. "CLOUD!! I FOUND IT!!"  
  
"Huh!?" Cloud jumped from his romantic moment with Cary, who by now was twitching in anger. "You found it? Well...that's GREAT!! (ala Tony the tiger)" He lunged forward and grabbed a hold of the harp, which Aenne held in her hand, and dragged the harp (and Aenne, still attached) into the misty mystical woods that lie ahead.  
  
The had walked a couple of miles and each person retreated into there respected groups again. Only Cary had latched onto Cloud and was not about to let go.  
  
Cid slinked back to the happy couple. "Hey.I really think they are suspicious especially the older one, she refers to Sephiroth all the time and she knows stuff that only we know!" He whispered into Cloud's ear.  
  
Cloud just smiled back. "No worries my friend. Cary and she took physic classes at You're Hot!"  
  
Cid just stared in awe. "Nu-uh! Well geez.." He scratched his head. "I feel bad for accusing her.." And the pilot went back to his spot, and pondered about the amazements of You're Hot.  
  
********  
  
"How much longer?" Cary asked as she continued to tug on Cloud's arm. They had been walking for what seemed like endless days.but really it had only been a few hours. "My feet are hurting.." She whined, which Aenne continued.  
  
"I know! And my level should be higher than this! I wanted to do much more damage than this!" She exasperated. "Poo.."  
  
It seemed the farther they got into the ancient forest, the mistier it got and the scarier it got. The almost gray trees encircled them, as the mist continued rolling in. At one pointed, Cloud thought he saw a bright light shining at him, but no one else seemed to notice it. The breezes made the leaves whistle an eerie tune as the group stopped for a rest.  
  
"I dun ge'it!" Barret scratched his head in confusion. "We've been walkin' fer ev'a...and no sign of Aeris or Sephiroth."  
  
"We have to keep going." Cloud responded confidently. "I just know we'll get there soon." Cloud got up from the log he had sat down on and pushed forward. There was no way he was going to lose Aeris, especially to that traitor Sephiroth.  
  
They traveled farther into the forest until there was a parting, surrounded by a mysterious glowing light. Once they all reached the light, they looked on in awe. It was the city of the ancients, only ever told about from stories, but the whole gang saw it with their own eyes. Aenne and Cary were totally in shock, they had only seen it on the TV/computer screen. And know right there, the story was unfolding right before them! Huge pure white tree trunks sprouted out of the main city, while the other abandoned houses decorated the outer regions. The crystal metropolis glistened in the soft illumination and seemed to be frozen in beauty.  
  
A look of solace spread over the gangs faces as they glory of the ancients shone. Cloud was determined, he was going to find Aeris, save the world, and finally kill Sephiroth.  
  
"Let us rest for the night." Vincent spoke calmly, barley interrupted the peace. All of them agreed silently and followed Vincent to a nearby vacant two-story house that was the shape of a conch shell. By now, everyone had gotten accustom to the feeling of the city of the ancients and they started to talk.  
  
"One of us should guard for the night." Cloud offered, wanting to stay up and think things through a little more.  
  
"I will!" Cary and Aenne jumped up together. "Ok, we will!"  
  
"No." Cloud said stubbornly, but a kind hearted way also. "You two need to rest."  
  
"So do you." Vincent agreed. "I shall watch over." There was not any argument with that.  
  
"Girls get to sleep on the top floor!" Yuffie squealed as she grabbed a hold of Aenne and Cary and ran upstairs. Cloud smiled as Cary was being yanked up the wooden ladder.  
  
*******  
  
"Cl..oud...Cl...oud..Cloud.." Cloud woke up in a cold sweat, grabbing onto the white sheets. He swore it was Aeris who called out to him.  
  
"I..I.must go." He panted as he got out of bed. He pulled his purple shirt over his head, covering his wife-beater (just for Cary..) and buttoned his purple pants over his black boxers. Cloud grabbed the buster sword, for he had a feeling he would meet his enemy, and dashed out of the house.  
  
********  
  
Cary awoke uneasy. A frown spread over her face as she sat up in bed. The limestone padding she slept on, was not really the best comfort. She turned around to she if she could spot the stars, but instead she saw Cloud running towards the inner city. "Strange?" She contemplated for a moment before realizing what was happening. "C-CLOUD!!" She shouted as she jumped from the top bunk of the bed. Cary gripped onto Aenne's shoulders and shook her violently until she woke up. "Aenne!? AENNE!?"  
  
Aenne groggily opened one eye. "Wha.." She groaned, trying to go back to sleep.  
  
"Cloud! He's! He's gone to Aeris!!"  
  
"AERIS!?" Aenne eyes shot open, and now was wide-awake. "Cary we must go it's our duty!!" Aenne pulled back the covers and woke up Yuffie. "Yuff! We are going to find Cloud, he's run off. Wake up the others and meet us in the middle city!"  
  
"Aenne hurry!!" Cary said as she threw Aenne her weapon. The two girls quickly slid down the ladder and ran off after Cloud.  
  
They ran as fast as their legs could take them, and strained the rest of the way. Their efforts were not for bad, because they ran into Cloud right as he was about to go inside.  
  
"Cl*huff puff*oud*huff huff *!! Where do you *huff puff* think *huff huff* you're going!?" Cary confronted him.  
  
"Yeh *huff huff*!!!" Aenne added.  
  
"Cary?" Cloud looked at her with utter confusion.  
  
"Don't think for a second you're going in there alone!!" Cary yelled. "We promised to go in there together!!"  
  
"Cary." Aenne whispered. "Actually ya never did."  
  
Cary glared at her best friend and gritted her teeth. "Shutup Aenne! Don't ruin the mood!" She turned back to Cloud. "Ain't no way your backing out! If you must face something horrible, I'm gonna be by your side Cloud!!" She hooked arms with her love and strutted into the city, leaving Aenne alone.  
  
"Oh sure..forget about me.."  
  
********  
  
The three quickly walked down a floating crystal staircase; they headed for the main building in the exact center of the city. The buildings looked like something right out of a fairy tale. The huge marble buildings had keyhole doorframes and windows with cone roofs, while glass sheets enclosed them. Once they approached the bottom of the staircase, Cloud spotted a praying figure on a glass platform far away. "Aeris?" He gasped as he raced towards it.  
  
Aenne and Cary turned to each other and grinned. "And now for the best part." Aenne beamed.  
  
"Yep." Cary nodded and shouted after Cloud, pretended to care about Aeris. "Wait Cloud! Wait!!" They followed him up to the glass spot where they found...Sephiroth praying!?!  
  
"WHA!?!" Aenne looked disgusted, making her blonde face.  
  
What the trio saw was truly...interesting. Sephiroth was kneeling down, his silver hair, illuminating in the light, draped down around him. His hands cupped together, his eyes closed, and his face raised towards the heavens. He looked like an angel.  
  
Cloud growled at this sight, Cary was laughing uncontrollably, and Aenne was very, very confused. "Wait a sec.." She thought. "Aeris is supposed to be here, it's like they switched places or something...why is my sex kitten here and not jumping from the ceiling...wait!" Something clicked into Aenne's brain, if Sephi was praying , then Aeris was going to kill him. "SEPHIROTH!!!!" Aenne shouted as loud as her voice would let her. "WATCH OUT!!!!"  
  
Sephiroth came out of trance and looked up to see Aeris falling from the sky holding the Parasol (Aeris' final weapon) threateningly. He dodged just in time to avoid a severe skull bashing. He stood up, in all his glory, and defiantly stared at her "Why you little-"  
  
"Sephiroth!!" Cloud continued to growl (no, he hadn't stopped.). "How dare you!!" He finally stopped growling to yell madly. "AERIS!! RUN AWAY!! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!!"  
  
"Kill me!?" Sephiroth questioned in a British accent (oh HOT!! *melts*) cocking an eyebrow. "She's the one trying to kill me!! Trying!!" He sighed as he crossed his arms. "It's not like she could anyway!" He disagreed, still talking in a cute lil' accent. (*still a puddle*)  
  
Aeris, hearing enough of this, screeched. "Sephiroth!! One day I'll get you!! And your little dog too!!" She cackled.  
  
"Why is she after Aenne?" Cary asked.  
  
"HEY!!" Aenne exclaimed.  
  
"Oh don't worry..I'll never left you save the world! NEVER!! I will use the power of Jenova and I shall be unstoppable!! EHEHEHE!!!" She cackled once more before riotously dashing off into the City of the Ancients.  
  
Cloud looked heartbroken, but blamed it all on Sephiroth, instead of thinking that maybe it was Aeris fault.nope it was Sephiroth..silly Cloud. His grief turned to fury as he shook his fists, eye twitched (ala Vegeta), and shuddered under his breath. Aenne ignored Cloud as she straightened her hair, and proceeded to saunter up to Sephiroth. "Sephiroth." She murmured, as all her composure left.  
  
"You were the one who saved me, correct?" He inquired, looking in Aenne's soft green eyes.  
  
"Mm." She nodded, not being able to do much else.  
  
"Well, I would like to thank you personally." He held out his hand for Aenne to take, which she did. He softly wrapped his fingers around hers and she stepped up to meet him. "Well..What's your name?" He smiled, looking upon her blushing face.  
  
"..Aenne." Her lips quivered as she barely spoke. She looked back at him, his radiant mako eyes were almost as enchanting as Sephiroth himself.  
  
"Aenne.." He repeated, as he gently placed his other hand on her painted warm cheek. His face leaned in, closer to hers.  
  
"YO SEPH!!" Cary shouted, interrupting the cute scene. "Brudder!! How ya been!?" Cary raised her hand up for the high-five. But Sephiroth not understanding, Cary just put her arm around his shoulder and walked from the platform. "Let's talk amigo, we've got some catching up to do."  
  
Aenne, who was know angrier than a boiling pot of tea, fiercely glared at Cary. All she could do is stand there and scowl and grrr. Cloud, in fact, also had the same reaction, but for a different reason (well, ok, sort of the same Cloud angry at both Cary and Sephiroth still being there). The two angersome blondes could not believe this cruel turn of fate, but they weren't going to give up just yet.  
  
*******  
  
Since that evening something had happened, so let me fill you in and we'll all be up to date, ok? Cloud and Aenne finally stopped being angry (ok, so they were still angry, but just less angry so they could walk.) and they ran into the rest of the gang, but Cary and sexy Sephi were nowhere in sight. Aenne and Cloud growled some more. But then Cid said 'we should go back to the house, maybe they are there.' They followed Cid's suggestion and traveled back to the house. WOW!! Cid was right, they were there talkin' over tea. Aenne and Cloud.still growling. Everyone was confused except Cary, who heard Sephi's story and urged Sephiroth to tell the others so they are not confused. And that's where we are.  
  
"Well, you see, I was being all evil and angry and vengeful, and destructful, but then something hit me." And Sephiroth still had the accent. "Is this really what I want? I asked myself. And no, it wasn't! That bloody Dr. Hojo was just using me!! I was his tool!! And I wasn't going to stand it much longer!! I decided to something good and fulfilling, I tried childcare.bad idea. I tried giving money to the people in the slums, but they just rejected me!! Finally I heard some good news, Hojo had captured Aeris and, in lay man's term.what we'll say is.injected her with "baddie cells."' He even did the little finger motions for quotations. "These "baddie cells" caused her to go crazy like I was and now she wanted to destroy the world. So I said 'Now's my chance! I'll save the world!' so I started praying to holy.and then I ran into you guys and Aenne, here saved me." Sephiroth stretched out his hand in Aenne's direction, making her blush.  
  
"So ya see!" Cary explained. "He's one of the good guys now! He wants to join us!"  
  
"NEVER!!" Cloud roared. "Not in a million years!! He destroyed Neibelheim!! He tried to kill me!!"  
  
"Cloud dear," Cary started in a soft voice. "We havta move on. He's sorry he did it. Aren't you big brudder?" She asked.  
  
"Not really.." Sephiroth stated bluntly. Aenne swooned because he wasn't totally a goodie.which was heaven in her heart.  
  
"Sephiroth!" Cary grinded her teeth and nudged her brother.  
  
"..." Sephiroth sighed heavily. ".Fine..I guess so.."  
  
"Say it!" Cary continued to nudge. "Come on!"  
  
Sephiroth sighed again. ".I'm sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"I can't hear you brudder!"  
  
"Cary!" Aenne interrupted the siblings. "He said it..just leave him be."  
  
"Does dat mean Sephiroth is part of da team?" Barret asked.  
  
"No!" Cloud rebutted. "I'm putting my foot down on this one! I can't forgive him!"  
  
Aenne was not about to let her lil' bro ruin everything she has ever wanted. "Cloud! No! Sephiroth hasta come!!" The blonde shouted, causing a scene.  
  
Cloud just looked at Aenne oddly. "Uhh..yeh..and why? 'Cause he's still evil."  
  
***this is how it could have been***  
  
"Uhh...uhhh." Aenne faltered, trying to explain it. "Because!! Because I love Sephiroth!!!"  
  
Everyone gasped. "But you just met him?"  
  
"But..but that doesn't matter because I still love him!!"  
  
***But Aenne's not sappy like that, so this is how it really went***  
  
"Uhh.uhhh." Aenne faltered. "Well he'd be a great asset to the team.and we would save the world. And I'll take full responsibility for him." Aenne went over and whispered into Cloud's ear. "And then you'd have some more time with Cary. Wink wink!" But she was only thinking 'Yes! And then I can have some time with sexy Sephiroth and he'll fall in love with me.and we'll hold hands!'  
  
Cloud blushed at Aenne's remark ad hastily stood up. "After *cough cough* after a little persuasion, I've decided..Sephiroth can join the team."  
  
"YAY!!" Aenne and Cary jumped for joy.  
  
"But!! But!!" Cloud insisted. "If he does one thing wrong.he's outta here."  
  
"Uhh.yeh I'm not a puppy (oh but Sephiroth you are.). Anyways we should be going.we have a while to go and we need to go to the mountains where it's all snowy." Sephiroth moved the conversation along. "I was heading there myself to stop Aeris. I found out she was controlling evil monsters up there."  
  
"Snow?" Cary got all sparkly eyed. "It'll be so romantic with Cloud there! We can build snowmen, sip hot cocoa, make snow angels, and go sledding!" Cary had retreated into her own little fantasy world with Cloud, but Aenne came up behind her to bring her back.  
  
"And we could possible save the world."  
  
"Hey you would want to do the same with Sephiroth!" Cary hit a weak point.  
  
".yes."  
  
"Come on ladies!!" Sephiroth laughed as he put an arm around each of them, which made Cloud boil with anger. "We've got a long walk ahead. Move out!"  
  
********  
  
A few hours had passed. Sephiroth was now at the front of the group leading the way. Cloud mumbling behind with Cary, Aenne and Yuffie still chatting about stealing, and Barret walked with Cid and Cait Sith while Vincent brought up the rear. But they were missing a fellow part of the gang, Red XIII.  
  
"Hey.uhhh.yous guys." Barret looked around for his little buddy. Aenne and Cary didn't care much, cause Red XIII sucks. "Red is a missin'."  
  
"No he's not." Sephi slightly turned his head. "I just 'got rid of him'." He grinned oh so evilly.  
  
"What do you mean got rid of 'em!?!" Barret got extremely pissed that his bud could be dead and gone. He ran up to Sephiroth and held him up by his black leather collar.  
  
"Exactly what I meant." He grinned again.  
  
"WHY YOU!!" Barret pulled his arm back ready to punch. "Where is he!?" He growled and Sephiroth shrugged. Even more infuriated, Barret punched, which Sephi blocked with ease.  
  
"Oh please.do you really think I killed him? I sent him ahead to buy some weapons." Sephiroth took Barrett's hands and released them from his collar and proceeded to straighten it.  
  
"Weapons?" Cary asked, over hearing the miniature brawl. "But we have weapons." She stated innocently.  
  
"Yes Cary I know. But there are high-level monsters in the mountains. Better equipment equals easier time..not that I need any." Sephiroth boasted.  
  
"Me neither." Aenne tried to act cool around the sexy boy, but ended up acting stupider than before.  
  
"I don't think so." Sephi countered. "It already looks like your blade is too difficult for you to handle."  
  
At this Aenne became bothered. "I can do it!"  
  
Sephiroth sighed, knowing this was just wasting time; but decided to let her try anyway. He nodded to her indicating for her to show him.  
  
Aenne unsheathed the sword. It reached 3 feet in length and weighted quite a lot, especially for her. Her hands gripped on tightly as she swung it a few times. When Sephiroth saw this he couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"Nice try though." He continued to chuckle, which made Aenne frustrated. "You hold on too forcefully." He walked over to the struggling blonde. "Loosen your shoulders and let the motions flow. Let me show you." The 1st class Soldier put his hands on her shoulders. Normally, Aenne would have been swooning and a puddle of ooze by now, but she hated it when people offered to help her 'cause she was doin and got even more frustrated when things didn't work out. Having been shown how to hold a sword, just made her ticked as she struggled out of Sephi's grip.  
  
"I can do it by myself." She muttered defiantly  
  
"Oh I see." He looked over to Cloud "She's just as stubborn as you!"  
  
"Well, maybe if you weren't such a jerk." Cloud retorted. "It's ok Aenne, you'll get the hang of it." He turned to his blonde buddy to reassure her. Cary upon seeing this became infuriated and glared daggers at her best friend.  
  
"Cary.Cary." Aenne slowly backed away. "He's my brother..'member?"  
  
"Your brother?" Cloud said puzzled.  
  
"Yes Cloud dear." Cary put her arm around, forgetting Aenne and forgiving her. 'Let me explain something." Cary continued to chat with him as they moved to the front of the group. Aenne stayed behind, pouty and angry.  
  
"Stupid Sephiroth being all better than me and making a fool of me." She angrily muttered under her breath. Suddenly Sephiroth came behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ya know it's not very becoming when a girl mutters mean things behind your back..but.I must say you look cute when yer pissed." And with that Sephiroth left Aenne alone and headed up to wear Cary and Cloud were. Aenne stood there, confused. But a smile quickly spread across her face and hurried to catch up with the group.  
  
* * * * * * * 


End file.
